Heidrik
Heiðrik á Heygum (born 1983 in Tórshavn) is a Faroese artist, filmmaker and musician, who currently lives in Iceland. He is known for several works, i.e. his most recent award-winning short film Skuld (Guilt) and for the electro pop album An Invisible Gun, and the award-winning short film Mítt Rúm (My Room), for which he won the NUFF prize, a Nordic film award for young directors. Other short films and music videos directed by á Heygum include Aldur (Waves) and Sigarett. Also is known by directed music videos "True Love" and "Rain" by Eivør and Aldan reyð" by ORKA. The music video True Love sung by Eivør and directed by Heiðrik was nominated for the Berlin Music Video Awards 2014. Heiðrik graduated from the Danish alternative film school Super16 in 2014 as director and now lives in Iceland studying in the Icelandic Academy of Fine Art. In December 2014 he won both Faroese film prizes, the Geytin award and the Audience award, which are handed on the same event. He won the prizes for his short film ''Skuld, which means Guilt, it is a horror movie. Ten films were nomintated for the Geytin film award. Art Heiðrik is an artist, he works mainly with watercolors (aquarelles) and his main subjects are usually domestic issues such as parenthood, sexuality, social stigma involving guilt, shame and loneliness. Apart from book illustrations Heiðrik has also made the cover of albums for many Faroese musicians such as Eivør, ORKA, Páll Finnur Páll , SAKARIS, Guðrið Hansdóttir and BYRTA. In 2010 he was asked to make an art work for Arbeiðsloysisskipanin, short name is ALS, which is the Faroese public unemployment insurance. ALS orders an art work from a Faroese artist every years in order to give their staff a Christmas present. In December 2010 Heiðrik á Heygum made the art work for the annual present to the ALS-staff. The art work was a lithography depicting a woman with a towel around her hair, the title was "Hann avlýsti" (He cancelled). Film and music videos Heiðrik directed a music video for the song Tár torna from his first album "An Invisible Gun" Heiðrik then took interest in filmmaking, and directed the short film Mítt Rúm (eng: My Room)). The short film premiered at the Faroese film festival in October 2008, and has since won awards at festivals such as Nordic Youth Film Festival (NUFF) and UNGFILM09, where it won the Rasmus-Award. After graduating from Kort & Dokumentar Filmskolen in Denmark, he began working with advertising and commercials. In 2011 Heiðrik got accepted to the Danish alternative film school Super16 where he graduated spring 2014. Apart from shortfilms Heiðrik has done several award winning music videos for himself and Faroese and Icelandic artist such as Eivør, ORKA, SAKARIS and BYRTA. Heiðrik has received three selected Vimeo Staff Pick videos. Aldur - Eitt portrett av Mariu á Heygum (Waves - A Portrait of Maria á Heygum) Heiðrik made a short film, a documentary, in 2010 about his grandmother Maria Hummeland á Heygum, who at that time was 85 years old and was swimming in the sea in her village Vestmanna every morning. Skuld (Guilt) Skuld is a short film directed by Heiðrik, running about 30 minutes, starring Sofía Nolsøe and Rúna á Heygum, a horror story set in 1961. It premiered in late 2014 and won both the Geytin Jury Award and the Audience Award at the 2014 Faroese Film Night, the national Film Awards of the Faroe Islands. "Skuld" also won 2 Ekko Awards 2016 for best set design and best sound. Filmography Short films * 2009 - Mítt Rúm (My Room) (short film), writer, director and editor. * 2010 - Waves – A Portrait of Maria á Heygum, (short doc), writer, director and editor. * 2010 - Sigarett (Cigarette) (short film) Writer, director, actor and editor. * 2012 - "A Hipstory" (short film) Writer, director. * 2013 - True Love (short film) Writer, director. * 2014 - Skuld (Guilt) (short film) director * 2016 - Dalur (short film) director Television series * 2008–2009 - Mús (television series): Co writer, reporter, editor and TV host. A series for youth with 8 episodes made for the Faroese National Television (Kringvarp Føroya). Music videos * 2006 - Tár Torna Heiðrik. writer, director and editor. * 2011 - Needle and a String Heiðrik. Writer, director, editor and singer. * 2011 - Aldan reyð ORKA. Writer, director * 2012 - Blonde - Heiðrik. Writer, director. * 2012 - OMG - Heiðrik. Writer, director. * 2013 - True Love Eivør (music video) Writer, director * 2013 - Nothing is Written in the Stars Bloodgroup. Writer, director * 2013 - Brace Myself Sakaris. Writer, director and editor. * 2013 - Norðlýsið BYRTA. Writer, director and editor. * 2013 - Bolimia Heiðrik. Writer, director and editor. * 2014 - Rain Eivør. Writer, director * 2014 - Í tínum eygum BYRTA. Writer, director and editor. * 2015 - Andvekur BYRTA. Writer, director and editor. * 2015 - Aftur og Aftur BYRTA. Writer, director and editor. * 2016 - Í Tokuni Eivør. Write and director * 2016 - Change of Frame Heiðrik. Writer, director and editor. * 2016 - Red Hair Heiðrik. Writer, director and editor. Post productions * 2008 - ORKA & YANN TIERSEN Live in Rennes (post production), Director and editor. Music Heiðrik released his first single "Jealous" in 2007 from his album "An Invisible Gun" 2007 in the Faroe Islands. In the autumn of 2007 to favorable reviews by the local press. Before the release, Heiðrik directed a music video for the song Tár torna. Since then Heiðrik has only released his music as music videos on YouTube but on 14 July 2014 Heiðrik released his first single since 2007 called "Maria's Donkey". In December 2013 Heiðrik and Greta Svabo Bech made a song and video together called Tasty Tears. Heiðrik released his 2nd album "Funeral" in 2016 and is producer Janus Rasmussen. Its first single "Change of Frame" was released in August 2016. Discography * "Jealous", Nov. 2007, single. * "An Invisible Gun", Dec. 2007, album< * "Maria's Donkey", July. 2014, single. * "Funeral",September 2016, album. Singles *2007 – Jealous *2012 – Maria's Donkey *2016 – Change of Frame *2016 – Red Hair Art exhibitions * 1996 and 1997 - Showed work at, Smiðjan í Lítluvík on the Faroe Islands * 1998 - Showed work at, The Nordic House, Tórshavn, Faroe Islands * 2005 - Solo exhibition, Smiðjan í Lítluvík, Tórshavn, Faroe Islands * 1997, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2004, 2007, 2011, 2012 and 2013 - Selected to show works in the censured Faroese Summer Exhibition “Ólavsøkuframsýningin” at The National Faroese Art Museum) * 2007 - Curated and showed worked at “Ólavsøkuframsýningin” (Faroese Summer Exhibition at The National Faroese Art Museum, named after Ólavsøka) * 2010 - Curated and showed worked at Müllers Pakkhús in Tórshavn, an exhibition for young Faroese artist called Innrás (Invasion). * 2012 - Curated and showed worked at Nordatlantens Brygge in Copenhagen * 2015 - Showed work at Husumer Bucht Museum in Germany Awards and nominations * 2009 - NUFF (Short film festival for young filmmakers in the Nordic countries) Wins for best short film Mítt Rúm (My Room) * 2013 - Nominated for best music video at the Berlin Music Video Awards 2014 for Eivør – True Love * 2014 - Geytin Award (a Faroese film award, a stuette and 25,000 DKK) * 2014 - Áskoðaravirðislønin (Audience award of 15 000 DKK, handed at the same event as the Geytin Award) * 2014 - Nominated for the Faroese Music Awards for the music video Byrta – Norðlýsið, instructor: Heiðrik á Heygum * 2014 - Nominated for the Faroese Music Awards for the music video Eivør – True Love, instructor: Heiðrik á Heygum * 2015 - Faroese Music Awards - Wins for best music video (Eivør - Rain), instructor: Heiðrik * 2016 - "Skuld" (Guilt) was nominated in 5 categories at Danish Ekko Awards and won 2. Best set Design and sound Category:Artists Category:NVSC 26 artists